Through Thick and Thin
by Kataang1234
Summary: AU.Another Valentine's Day one-shot. After a bad accident Katara realizes how much she really cares for Aang. The summary sucks, but the story is a lot better than it sounds.


**Here is that other Valentine's Day one-shot that I promised. It's a little sad, but I really like this one. **

**Aang and Katara are both 15.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

It was a week before Valentines Day and I was discussing my plans with my best friend, Aang whom I secretly had feelings for when it happened. We were on the bus, on our way home from school. It was a chilly afternoon and we both had our jackets on as the bus pulled away from the school.

"So what are your Valentines Day plans?" Aang asked me.

"Nothing, I don't have a Valentine," I said with a sigh.

"That's a shock."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that- AHH!" Aang screamed as a car crashed into the side of the bus.

He tried his best to protect me as the bus slid across the road. Tires screeched and kids screamed before the bus came to a stop. The last thing I saw was Aang's beaten up body before I slipped into unconsciousness.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

I awoke to bright lights shining into my eyes, blinding me. I blinked a few times and looked away from the lights and realized that I was in a hospital. The crash then replayed in my head and immediately I began to panic at the thought of Aang. I sat up and pain shot through my back causing me to lay back down.

"Katara!" I heard my brother shout.

"Sokka?"

"I'm so glad you're okay. Dad!" He yelled towards the door.

"What's going on and where is Aang?" I asked feebly, but he just ignored me as my father rushed into the room.

"Katara!" My dad yelled as he embraced me in a hug.

"Where's Aang?" I ask once again.

The room went silent causing me to worry even more. "What?" I asked, expecting the worst.

"Honey, Aang was badly injured in the accident," My dad started.

"What happened to him?"

"He broke a few ribs and has some serious head trauma. He's in surgery now," he replied with a sad sigh.

"When will I get to see him?"

"They will bring him back in here once he's out of surgery so why don't you get some rest for right now."

"No, I'm not tired. I'm going to stay up until he gets back," I argued.

"Katara, be reasonable. You're were banged up pretty bad from the crash too," Sokka said.

"I'm fine," I replied even though my back was killing me.

"I'm sure that Aang would want to rest Katara," my dad said.

"Yeah, your probably right," I said with a sigh. "Just make sure you wake me when he gets out okay?"

"Sure, now get some sleep," my dad urged.

I nod and slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

When I woke up again it was dark in the room so I assumed that it must be well into the night. My hear monitor was going at a steady pace, but I soon realized that another monitor was beating in the room as well. I turned and saw Aang laying in the bed beside me with bandages wrapped around his head. He was pale and his lips were set in a frown. His goofy smile was gone and the thought that I might never see it again made tears stream down my cheeks.

"Katara, why are you up?" My dad asked from his spot on the couch. I didn't even know he was awake.

"Oh, I just woke up and um," I trailed off as I attempted to wiped the tears from my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he got up and walked over to me.

"No," I replied and began to cry even more.

He wrapped his arms around me in a hug while I cried into his shirt. "You love him, don't you?" He asked.

I just simply nodded into his shirt as I sobbed even more.

"Does he know that?" He asked and I shook my head from side to side in reply.

"Don't worry Katara, I'm sure he will be fine," he tried to reassure me.

I hoped he was right and that he would be alright and I could let him know how I really feel. I hoped he would open his eyes and I could see him smile again and hear him laugh again. I continued to cry until I fell asleep.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

A week had passed since that night and it was now a day before Valentines Day. I had been released from the hospital a few days ago along with the other students from the crash with the exception of a few others, but I just came back every day to see Aang. He hadn't woken up since his surgery and I was worrying more and more each day. At the moment I was getting lunch in the hospital cafeteria with my brother.

"So how's Aang doing?" He asked while loading his tray with more food.

"Same as usual," I replied.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said in a dead tone.

"No your not. You need to stop worrying so much, Aang will be fine," he said.

"I told you that I'm fine. So why don't you just get off my back!" I snapped.

I walked away from him with my food and left the cafeteria. I walked all the way back to Aang's room and set the tray down on the table in the corner of the room. I went over by his bed and ran my fingers through his short hair. It had grown back somewhat after his surgery a week ago. A tear rolled off my cheek and fell onto his face. I quickly wiped it away as Sokka walked into the room.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah and I'm sorry for blowing up on you. I'm just stressed out," I told him while resting my hand on Aang's cheek.

"It's alright, I know that you must being going through a lot with Aang in the hospital," Sokka said with a sigh as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Sokka," I said while pulling him into a hug.

That night I slept at the hospital on the couch in Aang's room. When I awoke the next morning there was commotion in the hallway. I got up and walked outside to see nurses walking down the hallway with baskets filled with homemade Valentines in their hands.

"Excuse me," I said, stopping one of the nurses.

"Yes, would you like to buy a Valentine?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes please. How much?" I asked, getting my purse from the table in Aang's room.

"A dollar."

"Here you go," I said, handing her the money.

"Thank you. Take your pick," she said.

I smiled and grabbed a heart shaped card that had two suckers on it and said 'You can count on me when things get sticky.' I thought it was sweet so I choose it and the nurse walked out of the room with a smile. I then walked over to Aang's bedside and set the card on the table, hoping that he would be able to wake up and read it. Pulling a chair up beside him, I grab his hand and hold it in between the two of mine.

"Aang," I said to him with a sigh even though I knew he couldn't reply.

"I just want to let you know that…I love you," I started with tears in my eyes. "I love you more than you could ever know."

"Please wake up, please I love you," I say as the tears roll off my face and onto his bed sheets. I bend down and kiss his hand lightly and rest my forehead on it and continue to cry my eyes out.

"Katara?" I heard a raspy familiar voice say causing me to look up to come face to face with Aang.

"Aang!" I yelled as I jumped up from chair and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh," he groaned and I immediately pulled away.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I forgot you w-," I babbled on, but Aang cut me off.

"It's alright," Aang said with a smile causing me to smile back and let out a chocked sob.

"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely while wiping the tears off my face.

"I just didn't think I would ever see you smile again or hear your voice again," I replied weakly.

"Why?" He asked and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"You've been unconscious for a week," I told him. "You got really hurt in the crash."

"I did?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said with a slight laugh.

"Well, what about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah they patched me up and I was released a few days ago."

His eyes shifted to my bag in the corner. "Have you been staying on the couch ever since then?" He asked.

I blushed before I replied. "No I just stayed last night and I am usual here all day anyway."

"Shouldn't you have been getting bed rest? I mean I'm no doctor, but I'm sure that you should take some time to recuperate after they release you from the hospital especially after being in an accident," Aang rambled on.

"Aang," I said, stopping him while putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine. You look exhausted!" He said, in and overly exaggerated tone.

I giggled at him. "Aang stop worrying so much."

"How am I not supposed to worry when I'm causing you to lose sleep that you so desperately need," he said with a sad smile.

"It was my choice to stay here so it's ultimately my fault," I argued.

"Well, why did you stay here so long anyway?" He asked.

"Oh so I'm guessing you heard nothing I said before you woke up?" I asked.

"I don't think so. What did you say?"

I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the Valentine. "I said that I love you," I said while averting his eyes.

"You do?" Aang asked in shock.

"Yeah, but if you don't feel the same way than it's alright with me," I said with a sad sigh.

"Are you kidding? Of course I love you. I have been in love with you for years now, I was trying to tell you that on the bus before the car hit us," he replied, this time shocking me.

I grew even redder as I handed him the handmade Valentine. He looked at it and smiled at the irony of the card before looking up into my eyes. His hand cupped my cheeked and pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on his shoulders as his came to rest of my hips.

"Hey Katara look who dec-whoa!" Sokka shouted causing the two of us to pull apart.

He was standing in the doorway with a look of shock beside Toph who was smirking.

"Well isn't this awkward," Toph said with a laugh, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"Um, hi guys," Aang said.

"We're so glad your okay Aang," Sokka said while walking over to the bed.

"Apparently not as glad as Katara though," Toph joked causing Aang and I to turn red.

We all looked each other for a moment before cracking up. Even if it was awkward, Toph knew how to give us a good laugh out of the situation. Once our laughing ceased we all started to fill Aang in on everything that had happened while he was out. I smiled to myself as Aang laced his fingers with mine without even breaking eye contact with the others. It was a sweet gesture and I knew from that moment on that I we would always be there for each other through thick and thin. As best friends and as lovers.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Review please! : )**


End file.
